Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by TheFreshApple
Summary: In a Yellow Submarine, we find the lives of the Messers – past, present, and future – all in harmony with The Beatles. All You Need is Love. May contain spoilers up through Season 5 finale... I haven't decided yet. IT doesn't at the moment, though!
1. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Title:** Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **What's theirs is theirs, what's mine is mine; It's as simple as that.

**Summary: **In a Yellow Submarine, we find the lives of the Messers – past, present, and future – all in harmony with The Beatles. All You Need is Love.

**A/N:** Instead of writing a story, which I can't, for the life of me and my muses, commit to, I figured a series of drabbles would be the way to go.

--

_**Chapter 1:**_** Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

"Okay, just one more big smile and then you can go."

"Mo-om!" Lucy laughed, radiant in the green and white uniform of St. Michael's Academy, one of Manhattan's most distinguished Catholic schools, and a common place to find the offspring of New York's finest. "I need to go or I'm going to miss the bus."

"Your father is going to give you a ride today, miss. It's your first day of high school!" Lindsay snapped another picture of her daughter and set the camera down on the hall table. "Okay, come give me a hug."

Lucy scampered over to her mother, brown hair swinging gaily around her face. The girl was an almost perfect copy of her father, complete with the extra inch in height above her mother and crystal clear blue eyes. She obliged her mother, wrapping the older woman in a tight hug before stepping back, tugging anxiously at her skirt. "Ma, I don't know about this. I'm not really the uniform type."

Lindsay laughed. It was true, her daughter had been rather dubious of the plaid skirt and Oxford ensemble that was required at St. Michael's, but Lucy found her own ways to incorporate style into her life. She was a Messer; learning to cope with things beyond her control was not only normal, it was in her blood. At the moment, a large green ribbon wound through burnt honey locks, working as both a headband and a fashion statement. Lindsay's thoughts were voiced, however, not by her mouth, but by her husband.

"You look perfect, Luce! Even if you are the scholarship kid." Danny Messer held his arms wide for his daughter to rush into, which she did, grinning. "Daddy, we're going to be late," she whispered up into his ear, a habit that she had been guilty of since the age of four. Danny grinned down with her, radiating fatherly pride. "Can't have you beein' late for your first day, now can we?" he asked rhetorically, leaning over his daughter's head to kiss his wife.

"Good morning," Danny whispered, the same way he had been doing for fourteen years.

Lindsay beamed. "Back 'atcha, cowboy."

Lucy stepped out from between her parents with a small noise of disgust. "Okay, okay, good, great, can we go now, please?" She got as far as the front door with her bookbag before her mother's voice caught her.

"Wait, just one with the two of you!"

"Mo-om!"

--

**A/N:** Wait, so, _how_ long has it been since I've done something for CSI:NY? Forever, you say? Oh, well, okay. Sheesh. I hope you all enjoy these. There's not going to be any real structure to them, just things that happen in my brain as I go along. I figure it's safer that way.


	2. Yellow Submarine

**A/N:** I'm so happy that y'all responded so well to the first installment of this epic adventure! This time around, I'd like to add that if you have a request that you would like to see happen, just send me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you! As it is, this one goes out to **afrozenheart412** and her prompt! Love you, darling!

--

_**Chapter 2**_**: Yellow Submarine**

"_Down went McGinty to the bottom of the sea, dressed in his best suit of clothes…"_ Lindsay Messer smiled fondly at her soaking wet three-year-old, smoothing back the suds from her blue, blue eyes. Lucy splashed happily in her bathwater, small waves creating a hurricane of bubble bath for a rubber duck. Small droplets of water landed on Lindsay's sweater, staining the fabric. _"Oh, he must be very wet, for he hasn't come up yet,"_ Lindsay sang, reaching for her daughter's bath towel, _"Dressed in his best suit of clothes…"_

Eyes the color of cornflowers turned upon her mother, wide and pleading. "Five more minutes?" Lucy begged, reaching for her duck. Her small fingers were pruny from the extra time already spent surrounded by bubbles and water. At her mother's doubting look, those little eyes got a little bit wider and a little bit bluer. "Please, Mommy?"

Lindsay sighed and held open the pink towel. "Out, Lucy."

Drowning the duck, Lucy ignored her mother, singing softly to herself in a language only she knew. It would have been adorable were it not for the fact that Lindsay was exhausted. She had traded shifts with Danny in order to get some much-needed time with her daughter, and now her little angel was fast becoming a water demon. Lucy was never a stubborn child unless she really wanted something, but Lindsay didn't have the time or the patience to let her daughter sit in that lukewarm water long enough to catch a cold. "Lucy, now, please."

The little girl's mood shifted rapidly as she shook her head defiantly, crossing small arms and jutting her bottom lip as far out as it would go. "No," she said.

Lindsay sighed. A sure sign Lucy was tired was when her moods began swinging madly in any direction. Her daughter was sure to start laughing for no apparent reason any second now. She opened her mouth to give the final ultimatum when the phone rang. A heavier sigh escaped Lindsay's mouth and she opted for force, grabbing her slippery daughter and hauling her out of the tub. Lucy didn't whine, thankfully, but she did collapse into a boneless heap on the bathroom floor. Lindsay threw up her hands in exasperation, dropped the bath towel on her daughter, pulled the drain out of the tub and went to answer the telephone.

"Hello?" she said wearily into the receiver, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hey, baby," Danny's liquid-smooth accent flowed over the line and into her bones like a sedative. She had to learn how he did that. "How's my queen?"

Lindsay scoffed. "Exhausted. The little princess wouldn't come out of the tub and is now sitting on the bathroom floor like a heap of wet leaves. I don't have the patience for this tonight, Danny. Does that make me a bad mother?"

"Nah, it makes you a great mother. A bad mother would be psychotic to love everything about her kids. You are smart enough and beautiful enough to not be that crazy. Thanks," he said to someone on his end and Lindsay stood up, stretching the kinks out of her spine.

"How's the case going?" she asked.

Danny grunted and she pictured him in her mind's eye, reading the DNA results with a carefully trained eye. "Slow. Everyone around here has been working on this for so long that they're all dead. I feel like a zombie. Mac's giving it another hour and then letting us all go home for the night while the graveyard shift takes over. Hopefully everyone will get some sleep, and I'll get to see my beautiful wife and kid."

Lindsay laughed at that. "Well, hurry up. Lucy's tired enough to sleep soundly tonight, and your wife misses you." She pitched her voice low with that last bit, purring over the phone like she knew he loved. Sure enough, Danny's breath hitched and he whistled low. "Mrs. Messer, you know better than that, distracting me while I'm working."

"Well, Mr. Messer, maybe-" The sound of a door shutting in the house made Lindsay stop and she froze, listening hard. "I'll see you later, Danny. Love you," she said, hanging up the phone on her very confused husband. She turned and crept down the hallway, eyeing the half-shut bathroom door with unease. She had let the water out of the tub; surely her child hadn't _drowned_? The thought alone terrified her and she rushed to the bathroom door, throwing it open to see…

An empty room, complete with crumpled pink towel on the floor. Lindsay turned quickly, and softly called, "Lu-ucy. Where are you?"

A high-pitched giggle came back from the living room, and Lindsay spotted a buck-naked three-year-old dashing under the kitchen table. She sighed for the umpteenth time that night, and rolled up her sleeves, fully prepared to wrangle her toddler.

--

Danny shut the front door softly, dropping his keys into the side table basket. He set his case down on the floor and went into the kitchen, shutting off lights as he went. He noticed little drops of water making a trail through the kitchen and living room and wondered if they had a leak somewhere. A quick glance at the ceiling told him the water wasn't coming from above, and it wasn't scientifically possible for it to seep from below. He made his way down the hall, toward the bathroom and bedrooms, pausing to look in Lucy's bedroom. The crib was empty and Danny's stomach twisted in anxiety even as his brain provided a logical answer to where his daughter might be. He cracked open the door to his and Lindsay's bedroom next and had to physically stop himself from busting out in laughter.

Lindsay was passed out, hugging a pillow for all it was worth, while Lucy sat next to her, flipping through her favorite picture book. She looked up when her daddy walked in and held a small finger to her lips. "Shhh, Daddy," she stage-whispered. "Momma's sleepin'."

Danny nodded, walking over to the bed and picking up his daughter. "Your turn, punkin," he said, kissing her on the temple. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "M'kay," she sighed, smelling like lilac baby soap and something innately _Lucy_. Danny carried her into her bedroom and put her down, covering her with the blanket his ma had made for her when she was born. "Night, princess," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Night, Daddy," Lucy mumbled, eyelids already claiming sleep.

Danny smiled fondly down on his little daughter and resolved to ask Lindsay about the water trail in the morning.


End file.
